Quem disse que terminou?
by Fernanda Evans
Summary: Depois de muito tempo separados, Ron e Hermione se reencontram em um casamento onde têm a chance de relembrar o passado e iniciar o futuro. COMPLETA
1. O reencontro

Era um lindo dia. O céu estava sem uma única nuvem e havia uma leve brisa. Perfeito para um casamento. Sim, era isto que estava acontecendo ali: uma festa de casamento. Lupin e Tonks finalmente haviam resolvido se casar. A cerimônia havia sido maravilhosa, e Tonks (que brigou com o padre que a chamou de Nymphadora) estava usando um vestido lindo. Seus cabelos estavam loiros e cacheados até a cintura, presos em um meio rabo com flores. Lupin estava radiante. Hermione pensava em como nunca o tinha visto tão feliz como naquele dia quando uma voz que há muito ela não ouvia falou atrás dela:  
-Só mesmo um casamento pra você aparecer por aqui.  
-Ron – Hermione deu um leve sorriso – é bom te ver.  
-Nossa, Hermione, controle o seu entusiasmo. – disse Ron rindo.  
-Queria que eu me jogasse em você te "sufocando", como você mesmo dizia? Eu não faço mais isso.  
-É uma pena... Você está linda.  
-Senti sua falta.  
-Tenho certeza que não.  
-Não seja complexado.  
-Não sou complexado, só tenho noção dos fatos. Você não escreve mais.  
-Ah, Ron, tenho tido tantas coisas pra fazer! Só eu trabalho!  
-Os franceses são preguiçosos?  
-Você não sabe como é.  
-Talvez não, mas sei que você adora um trabalho extra.  
Hermione riu e corou levemente. Eles foram caminhando a um lago um pouco mais afastado da festa. Com um movimento de sua varinha, Ron conjurou um balanço de dois lugares em uma das árvores para eles sentarem.  
-Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?  
-Você passou um bom tempo na França. Aprendi a fazer muita coisa.  
-Ron, - começou ela séria – você tem que entender que depois que tudo terminou eu precisava ficar sozinha, mudar de ares, e essa oportunidade na França apareceu e...  
-Você resolveu ficar longe de todos... – completou ele – Voldemort consegue estragar nossas vidas até depois de morto.  
-Ron...  
-Eu sei, desculpa... Mas e então – ele forçou um sorriso – como vão as coisas?  
-Vão bem... Como eu disse, tenho trabalhado muito. O que é bom. Ajuda a não pensar. – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas: seus pais tinham sido mortos por Comensais.  
Ron segurou a mão dela e sorriu timidamente.  
-Ah, olhe pra mim! – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas – Não devia estar assim! É um dia feliz! Eles formam um lindo casal. – ela olhou para trás onde a festa acontecia.  
-Nós tínhamos um bolão. Apostamos quanto tempo ele demoraria a pedi- la em casamento.  
-Ron! Como você aposta nessas coisas?  
-Foi só por diversão! Fred me convenceu a participar... Claro que ele e o George ganharam... Não sei como eles sabem essas coisas... Diria que eles adivinham, mas não cursaram adivinhação...  
-Como se aquela aula fizesse alguma diferença.  
-Ei! Eu aprendi muita coisa com a Prof. Sibila!  
-Ah é? O que por exemplo?  
-Como escrever três pergaminhos de dever de casa onde a única verdade é o meu nome.  
-Tinha esquecido esse importante ensinamento. – ela riu  
-Eu nunca te contei, mas tirei 'P' nos meus NOM's de Adivinhação.  
-Você o quê?! Sei que era um monte de bobagens, mas 'P'? Como você pôde tirar um 'P'? E ainda por cima rir disso!  
-Como você mesma disse, nada daquilo vai me servir pra alguma coisa. Se bem que eu fui capaz de prever sua reação com relação a um 'P' e pude me prevenir e ficar de boca fechada, então às vezes serviu pra alguma coisa no final das contas... Uma pena que não previ que mesmo agora você ainda iria reagir mal...  
-Não estou reagindo mal, só ficou espantada de ver como você não se importava com seu futuro. Espero que você tenha mudado isso e...  
-Hermione! – interrompeu ele - Sou chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos! O mais novo que já subiu ao cargo! Convenhamos que não me dei tão mal assim...  
-Não, você está muito bem. – ela sorriu e suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas.  
Ron ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela corou ainda mais. Percebendo o que estava fazendo ele tentou disfarçar:  
-É, ouvi que você foi para a Bulgária há uns meses atrás. Como vai o Vitinho?  
-Por que você o chama assim?  
-Por que me parece apropriado, considerando a idade mental dele...  
-Ron! Nada nunca aconteceu entre eu e o Vítor.  
-Claro! E eu e Aragog somos melhores amigos.  
-É sério, Ron. Nem o vi enquanto estava na Bulgária. Não falo com ele há muito tempo. Quando o dispensei, ele parou de escrever. Não gostava dele da mesma forma como ele gostava de mim. Ele queria, mas eu não.  
-Aquele tarado!  
Hermione riu. Ron estava a ponto de justificar-se quando ouviu um pequeno "craque".  
-É... Ron, o que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione olhando para cima preocupada – Eu acho que esse galho não nos aguentaaaaaaaaaa!  
Ela estava certa: o galho não os agüentou e o balanço foi para o chão. Hermione caiu por cima de Ron:  
-Sabia que você ainda ia me abraçar! – brincou ele. Suas orelhas estavam muito vermelhas assim como as bochechas de Hermione. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e com um movimento de sua varinha fez o balanço desaparecer.  
-Talvez devêssemos voltar para a festa – disse Hermione olhando para os convidados que dançavam.  
-Para dançar? – perguntou Ron seguindo o olhar dela – Você sabe que não nasci pra isso.  
-Pensei que você tivesse aprendido muitas coisas enquanto eu estava na França. – disse ela em um tom desafiador.  
-É, bem, isso não está na lista. – ele corou.  
-É fácil – ela colocou a mão de Ron em sua cintura e a sua própria no ombro dele. – é só seguir a música. – Ela apontou com a mão livre a varinha para a festa e a música, antes muito baixa, se tornou audível aos dois. Ela voltou a guardar a varinha e pegou a mão livre de Ron.  
Era uma cena engraçada. Ron realmente não sabia dançar. Hermione guiava enquanto ele tentava acompanhá-la trançando as pernas e pisando nos pés dela.  
-Isso não está dando certo, Hermione. Eu estou esmagando seus dedos!  
-É só relaxar. Tente me levar. E não olhe para o chão.  
-Falar é fácil.  
Contudo, pareceu ter funcionado. Aos poucos Ron foi pegando o jeito. Ele colocou a outra mão de Hermione em seu pescoço e tendo agora ambas as suas na cintura dela ele a puxou mais para perto. Eles continuaram dançando mesmo após a música ter terminado.  
-Por que a gente não terminou junto? – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido de Ron. Sua voz denotava um pouco de tristeza.  
-Ron parou de dançar mas não a soltou. Ficou observando a festa por um momento.  
-E quem disse que já terminou? – falou ele no ouvido dela, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço.  
-O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos  
-Ela vai jogar o buquê – disse ele desviando o olhar de volta para a festa.  
-Ron...  
-Você vai perder se não correr.  
Hermione percebeu que não adiantaria insistir e se desvencilhou de Ron tristemente. Ela então se juntou ao grupo de mulheres. Tonks jogou o buquê e este caiu exatamente nas mãos de Hermione. Ela estava sendo parabenizada quando ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido:  
-Isso responde a sua pergunta? 


	2. O anel e o feitiço

Depois do casamento de Lupin e Tonks, Hermione teve que voltar para a França. Porém dessa vez ela e Ron se encontravam sempre que podiam. Dois meses já tinham se passado quando Hermione recebeu uma carta inusitada do ruivo enquanto tomava seu café.  
  
_Querida Hermione,  
  
Hoje à noite passarei na sua casa às seis e meia para lhe buscar. Use suas vestes de gala.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Ron_  
  
Ela sorriu. Apesar de estarem mais juntos do que nunca, ainda não tinham assumido um compromisso. Intitulavam-se "apenas bons amigos".  
-Onde será que ele vai me levar? – falou ela entusiasmada – Sei que não devo ter grandes esperanças, afinal é o Ron, mas vestes de gala...

.  
  
Conforme o dia passava (lento demais na opinião dela), Hermione ficava mais ansiosa e, no fundo, mais angustiada e receosa de ter suas expectativas arruinadas. Enquanto alisava seus cabelos com uma Poção Capilar Alisante, ela resolveu tomar uma atitude:  
-Se não for hoje, - ela disse para o seu reflexo – vou mandá-lo desgnomizar outro jardim!  
-É isso aí, menina! – respondeu seu reflexo.  
Ela estava fazendo cachos na ponta de seu cabelo, que liso chegava quase à cintura, com a varinha quando ouviu a campainha que fez com que Bichento pulasse da cama onde estava e fosse averiguar.  
-Só um minuto! – ela gritou, terminando o último cacho.  
Ao abrir a porta, o queixo de Hermione caiu: Ron estava muito bonito, com vestes azul marinho e rosas vermelhas nas mãos. Ela o olhou um pouco fazendo-o corar. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava trêmula:  
-Er.. oi... er... são pra você. – ele sorriu e estendeu as flores.  
-Ah, obrigada. São lindas! Er... entre.  
Ron entrou e sentou-se no sofá enquanto Hermione seguiu para a cozinha onde colocou as flores em um vaso que depois ela levou para a mesa de centro.  
-Eu já estou quase pronta. Só preciso pegar minha bolsa. – ela se dirigiu para o quarto, deu uma última olhada no espelho (seu reflexo fez sinal de positivo para ela) e, respirando fundo, voltou para a sala. – Vamos? Er... Pra onde vamos?  
-Eu não te falei? – ele coçava as orelhas de Bichento. Pela sua expressão perdida, dava pra dizer que ele realmente acreditava ter mencionado o local para onde eles iriam.  
-Não. Só disse que ia vir me buscar.  
-Mas é claro que eu falei!  
Ela tirou a varinha da bolsa e usando um feitiço convocatório fez a carta que Ron havia mandado pela manhã vir voando da cozinha. Ela a deu para Ron.  
-Podia jurar que eu tinha dito... Mas de qualquer forma, você devia saber considerando que era tudo que minha mãe falava na última vez que você foi jantar lá na Toca: o aniversário de vinte e um anos do Fred e do George, lembra?  
-Claro! Não sei como pude esquecer! – ela forçou um sorriso, mas suas entranhas haviam dado um nó: então era isso. Não tinha nenhum motivo especial. Era uma festa. Dos irmãos dele.  
-Vamos então? – ele estendeu a mão para ela.  
-Sim. – ela pegou a mão dele e começou a duvidar se teria coragem de fazer aquilo que decidira mais cedo.

.  
  
Ao chegarem à festa, Hermione rapidamente soltou a mão de Ron. Ele, contudo, pareceu não perceber sua apreensão em estar ao lado dele.  
-Cuidado com os canapés. Ouvi George falando algo sobre misturar alguma nova invenção em algumas bandejas. – ele riu e Hermione forçou um sorriso. Sua decepção para com Ron era evidente, porém ele parecia estar cego.  
-Vou procurar por Gina. Preciso falar com ela. – Hermione estava mentindo. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de procurar pela caçula dos Weasley. Ela apenas precisava sair de perto de Ron. Ela não aguentava ficar perto dele. Decidiu seguir para o bar.  
-O que vai querer? – perguntou o barman.  
-Uma cerveja amanteigada – ela respondeu instintivamente: não tinha o costume de beber. – Não. Me dê um Whisky de Fogo.  
-Tem certeza, moça?  
-Absoluta. – o barman lhe trouxe a bebida. – Obrigada. – ela só havia bebido o Whisky de Fogo uma única vez. Tinha experimentado e detestado. No momento, Hermione não tinha completa certeza da razão de estar fazendo aquilo. Ele, Ron, não deveria ter esse efeito sobre ela.  
-A coloração pode ser a mesma do cabelo da Gina, mas não acho que essa seja a minha irmã. – era Ron. Ele falou em um tom brincalhão, mas tendo recebido o olhar fulminante de Hermione, ele ficou sério: - Eu fiz algo de errado?  
-Você é inacreditável. – ela falou sem entusiasmo.  
-Ma... é... o que.. quanto disso você bebeu?!  
-Só um gole. Não preciso beber para simplesmente ficar irritada com seu jeito de ser. Você continua exatamente como você era!  
-E isso é ruim?  
-Pensei que você tivesse mudado. Realmente pensei. O que foi aquilo que você me disse no casamento?  
-Você também não mudou nada! – Ron estava vermelho. Parecia estar juntando todas as suas forças para manter sua voz firme.  
-Típico! Me acuse!  
-Você não suporta o fato de existir algo que você não sabe!  
-Ah é? – ela disse sarcasticamente - Então resolva o meu problema. Me diga o que eu não sei!  
-Quero casar com você.  
-Quê?! – a voz dela se tornou muito aguda e estava além de seu controle. Ron tirou das vestes uma aliança. Hermione começou a ficar ofegante e algo estranho parecia tomar conta do ruivo: era como se ele estivesse diminuindo.  
Porém o que realmente estava acontecendo, Hermione não ficou para descobrir. Naquele momento ela, esquecendo-se até de que era uma bruxa e poderia facilmente desaparatar, saiu correndo guiada por seus pés que agiam sem ordens de sua mente. Quando ela finalmente parou, viu-se em um terraço, sem a mínima idéia do caminho que ela havia tomado para chegar ali.  
Ela não conseguia raciocinar, não conseguia respirar, seu estômago parecia ter dado um nó e seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que iria pular de seu peito a qualquer momento.  
-O que acabou de acontecer? – ela falava consigo mesma enquanto contorcia as mãos, suas articulações já sem cor, e andava de um lado para o outro – O que foi aquilo? Será efeito do Whisky? Não. Seja sensata, Hermione! Você só deu um pequeno gole! Mas então eu não imaginei. Ele tinha um... um... um anel! Será que ele bebeu?  
-Ele deve ficar bem, por sinal.  
-Quê? – Hermione virou-se e viu Harry ali parado.  
-Uns caras do Ministério estão consertando o... er... acidente  
-Ele... eu... é... ele tava... encolhendo? – sua voz estava apreensiva e ela estava ficando nervosa devido à interrupção.  
-É. Tava. Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo?  
-Não sei. Me responda você. Se não me engano, foi você que transformou sua tia num balão. – ela queria evitar o assunto.  
-Eu tinha 13 anos e perdi o controle. – ele respondia calmamente – Agora, você é a pessoa mais controlada que eu conheço! O que ele fez pra te tirar tanto do sério? – vendo que Hermione encarava o chão à procura por palavra, ele acrescentou: - Isso não teria algo a ver com o anel que ele estava segurando, quer dizer, tentando segurar? Teve um momento que ele ficou menor que o anel...  
-Ai, meu Deus!  
-Já disse que ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. – ele parou por um segundo – Então... Você vai aceitar? – Harry tentava forçar um tom casual como o de quem pergunta as horas.  
-Aceitar o que? – ela voltou a contorcer as mãos.  
-Eu sei que ele te pediu em casamento.  
Hermione abriu a boca com a intenção de negar a afirmação de Harry, mas voltou a fechá-la. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela não sabia a resposta para uma pergunta.


	3. Srta Perfeição

Hermione não agüentou ficar na festa e decidiu-se por aparatar de volta para casa. Chegando lá, jogou-se em sua cama e ficou deitada fitando o teto. Não se mexeu nem mesmo com os apelos de Bichento que desejava que ela coçasse suas orelhas. Ela ainda não tinha assimilado todas as informações e agora novas questões surgiam em sua mente. Parte dela desejava que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho do qual ela acordaria a qualquer momento. Mas por que ela se sentia assim? Ron tinha feito tudo o que ela sempre quisera que ele fizesse.  
-Bem, ele não precisava ter me pedido em casamento. – ela levou as mãos à boca. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ela havia dito em voz alta o que Ron tinha feito. – Ca-sa-men-to. Ai, bom Merlin! – ela enterrou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, não escutando o barulho quando alguém aparatou no pé da cama.  
-Obrigada por ter ido checar se eu estava bem.  
Hermione prendeu a respiração. Lentamente ela removeu o travesseiro da cabeça e sentou-se para encarar Ron. Ela então disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:  
-O departamento de reversão de magia acidental sabe o que faz.  
-Então foi um acidente? Estava começando a ter dúvidas sobre isso...  
-Acha que eu te azarei de propósito?  
-Você não é exatamente o tipo de bruxa que perde o controle dessa forma.  
-Ah é? E que tipo de bruxa eu sou? – seu tom era de uma curiosidade irônica e seu olhar faiscava na direção de Ron como se o desafiasse a responder. Para sua surpresa, ele o fez:  
-Você é a Srta. Perfeição ou pelo menos faz um grande esforço para aparentar ser.  
-Da onde você tirou isso?! Pelo menos eu me esforço em alguma coisa. O que não se pode dizer de você. Sua única preocupação envolve um jogo estúpido e bárbaro.  
-Que coincidentemente, você não tem nenhuma aptidão para jogar.  
-Já é a segunda vez esta noite que você insinua que eu só gosto daquilo que eu entendo.  
-Não estou insinuando. É um fato. Lembra-se do que aconteceu nas aulas de Adivinhação?  
-Se isso fosse verdade, significaria que eu te entendo. O que certamente nunca ocorreu.  
-Mesmo? – disse ele em um tom sarcástico - Porque eu leio você como um livro.  
-Você não lê livros. Só não reprovou em Hogwarts por causa das minhas anotações. – Hermione estava irritada. Ron, como sempre, não entendia o que ela falava. O ruivo abriu a boca, mas foi incapaz de surgir com uma resposta, então ela continuou já gritando: - Você não passa de um mal- agradecido, insensível, lerdo, idiota, desprezível...  
-Casa comigo! – interrompeu-a.  
-Você poderia parar de fazer isso?  
-Parece ser a única coisa que te faz parar de gritar.  
-Eu realmente te odeio, Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
-No momento não sou exatamente seu maior fã. – ele se ajoelhou – Por favor, tente não me fazer encolher dessa vez. – pela segunda vez pegou o anel – Quer se casar comigo?  
-Se eu disser sim, como você vai fazer se, no futuro, eu começar a gritar?  
-Eu penso em algo, Srta. Perfeição.  
-É Sra. Perfeição Weasley.  
Ron sorriu e botou o anel no dedo de Hermione. Então, pela primeira vez, a beijou. 


	4. Pistache com queijo ralado

Hermione estava sentada em uma mesa em seu quarto, enterrada em uma montanha de envelopes e pergaminhos, escrevendo energicamente.  
-Hermione, você está me dando medo. Se continuar assim, você vai ter um colapso nervoso até o dia do casamento. Deixa eu te ajudar.  
-Se eu deixar você fazer, você vai acabar errando e eu vou ter o dobro do trabalho.  
-Você já está tendo o dobro do trabalho. Por que você não faz um, usa um feitiço pra multiplicá-lo e depois só coloca os nomes?  
-Isso seria muito impessoal.  
-E você tem que mandar 200 agradecimentos "pessoais"?  
-250. – corrigiu ela com naturalidade, sem levantar os olhos – Você tem parentesco com metade da comunidade mágica.  
O relógio na parede soou quatro batidas.  
-Ai, meu bom Merlin! São quatro horas! Ron, coloca o sapato. Nós temos que ir decidir o que vai ser servido.  
Ron calça o sapato direito, mas...  
-Er.. Hermione? – começou ele com cautela – Você viu meu sapato esquerdo?  
-VOCÊ PERDEU O SAPATO?!  
-Ele tinha que estar aqui junto com o outro. – sua voz estava mais aguda do que o normal.  
Hermione começou a murmurar palavras sem sentido enquanto procurava o sapato de Ron. Com a aproximação da data do casamento, ela ficava cada dia mais ansiosa e neurótica, se desesperando com cada detalhe, por mais insignificante que este fosse, embora sempre afirmando ter tudo sob controle. Ela recusava ajuda, em especial a de Ron, que havia causado um pequeno "acidente" com os convites. Usando penas de repetição rápida, ele ditava o que deveria ser escrito. O problema foi que, enquanto ele fazia isso, Pixitinho lhe trouxe uma carta de Charlie e, querendo comida, começou a bicar-lhe os dedos, fazendo com que seus lamentos de dor se tornassem parte do texto do convite. O estrago pôde ser consertado facilmente pela Sra. Weasley (enquanto Hermione brigava com o noivo), mas o ruivo foi proibido pela noiva de executar qualquer outra tarefa. De fato, ela só estava deixando-o ir com ela escolher os pratos a serem servidos após fazê- lo prometer não estragar nada e só porque a maior parte dos convidados pertencia à família dele.  
-Mas que idiotice! – exclamou Hermione se levantando e pegando a varinha – Accio sapato! – o sapato veio voando pela porta do quarto, mas ao invés de segurá-lo, ela o deixou atingir Ron na cabeça.  
-Ai! Obrigada. – disse Ron massageando a cabeça e sentando-se para calçar o sapato. – Sabe, depois que terminarmos, acho melhor passarmos no St. Mungos e te deixar internada lá até o dia do casamento... Pense nas possibilidades: você poderia convidar o Lockhart pessoalmente, já que você vai estar na mesma ala que ele... a ala dos malucos!  
-Ron, eu não quero me casar com alguém cujas pernas saem da cabeça.  
Essa frase, aliada ao olhar ameaçador de Hermione, foi suficiente para que Ron ficasse quieto.

.  
  
Magicamente, Ron e Hermione conseguiram chegar vivos e lúcidos (na medida do possível) ao dia do casamento que ocorreria às 18:00h. Ginny, a madrinha, e Tonks, grávida de cinco meses de um casal de gêmeos, ajudavam a noiva a se vestir. Hermione usava um vestido tomara-que-caia com pequenos brilhos formando algumas flores na barra da saia, e longas luvas brancas de cetim. Seu cabelo estava preso, formando um coque com a união de vários cachos. Ainda havia alguns pequenos cachos soltos. Seu véu, preso embaixo do coque, tinha pequenos brilhos iguais aos da saia.  
-Então? Como eu estou? – perguntou Hermione com um largo sorriso mas que denotava seu nervosismo.  
-Você está linda!  
-Harry! – o rapaz, padrinho de casamento, tinha acabado de aparatar. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perdeu o sorriso – O Ron está bem?  
-Não, não. Ele está ótimo! Er... Ginny, eu preciso falar com você.  
-Harry, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione contorcendo as mãos.  
-Não é nada! Só preciso dar uma palavrinha com a madrinha. – ele não a olhava nos olhos.  
-Hermione, estou com fome. O que você acha de um sorvete de pistache? – perguntou Tonks, querendo desviar a atenção da noiva.  
-Pistache?  
-É, pistache. Com um pouco de queijo ralado fica uma delícia! Venha. – ela levou Hermione para a cozinha.  
Enquanto Tonks preparava seu lanche, Hermione se aproveitou da distração da futura mamãe e se aproximou da porta para tentar escutar a conversa entre Harry e Ginny.  
-Ele o quê?! – perguntou Ginny, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.  
-Ele está tendo uma crise nervosa! Diz que não pode casar.  
Na cozinha, uma taça se quebrou.

.

.  
  
**N/A:** Fiquei na dúvida se iria colocar o Harry nessa história ou dizer que ele tinha morrido na guerra. Como ele é o padrinho, é óbvio que não consegui matá-lo...  
  
O sorvete de pistache com queijo ralado é cortesia do meu professor de Biologia II que fica inventando essas combinações bizarras.  
  
Quanto à gravidez da Tonks, a coisa funciona assim: desde o casamento dela com o Lupin até o casamento do Ron com a Hermione se passaram por volta de seis meses. E antes que alguém comece a ter idéias, os gêmeos são do Lupin.


	5. Sempre

**N/A:** Só para evitar confusões, Bill é o Gui e Charlie é o Carlinhos.  
  
**N/A2:** Esse último capítulo é dedica do a minha amiga Leticia que todo dia me perguntava se já havia escrito algo mais.  
  
**N/A3: **Esse capítulo foi com certeza o mais difícil de escrever. Simplesmente nada me agradava, e devo ter passado por pelo menos três finais diferentes. O resultado foi esse. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem seus comentários :-)

* * *

-Ele disse o quê?!  
-Legal, agora a noiva está em desespero também. – murmurou Harry para Ginny – Hermione, fique calma, não é o que você está pensando...  
-Temos tudo sob controle, não há nada com o que se preocupar! Já comeu seu sorvete? – Ginny tentava ajudar, mas, tinha a voz esganiçada e não conseguia ficar parada.  
-Gente, os bebês estão se mexendo! – Tonks saía da cozinha, uma taça de sorvete em suas mãos.  
-Tonks, não tente me enrolar. Não tenho cinco anos. Quero que me digam exatamente o que aquele ruivo idiota falou.  
-O que vale é a intenção. – disse ela para Harry e Ginny – O que está acontecendo?  
-Bem, er... o Ron, ele... er.. está tendo uma pequena crise nervosa. O que acontece é que ele não quer... er... casar. – essa última palavra foi dita quase num sussurro, mas foi audível o suficiente para causar um desastre de proporções épicas.  
Os gritos se sobrepunham tornando impossível de se entender qualquer coisa sendo dita. Não que alguma delas fizesse sentido. Todas as três mulheres haviam desandado a falar e Harry, tentando controlar os efeitos de sua notícia, acabou por se juntar a elas. Foi somente com a voz magicamente aumentada de Hermione ressoando pela sala que o silêncio foi retomado.  
-Quietus. – disse ela apontando a varinha para a própria garganta – Onde ele está? Quero vê-lo.  
-Hermione, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. – disse Ginny com cautela.  
-Ele me pediu em casamento e se quiser acabar vai ter que se dirigir a mim pessoalmente e não mandar seu padrinho contar para minha madrinha. Harry, onde ele está?  
-Na Toca. – disse ele sem encará-la.  
Ela desaparatou sem dizer nem mais uma palavra. Chegou à cozinha dos Weasleys onde encontrou Fred e George.  
-Hermione?! – perguntou Fred assustado em vê-la ali  
-Quê? – perguntou George que estava de costas. – Hermione! Você... o que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Procurando o irmão de vocês. Onde ele está?  
Nesse momento, Harry, Ginny e Tonks (ainda comendo seu sorvete) apareceram na cozinha.  
-Harry, o que você fez? – perguntou Fred ligeiramente alarmado. -Ela escutou. – respondeu Harry encabulado.  
-Hermione, olha, Bill e Charlie estão trazendo-o de volta à realidade. – explicou George.  
-E à sanidade também. – completou Fred.  
-Quero vê-lo.  
-Sabe, dizem que não é bom o noivo ver a noiva em seu vestido antes da cerimônia. – comentou Fred casualmente.  
-Por sinal, é um lindo vestido. – acrescentou George.  
-Acho que não fica pior que isso. Ele está no quarto?  
-Não vamos deixar você subir! – exclamou Fred bloqueando a porta.  
-Não me obrigue a azará-los! – disse Hermione puxando a varinha.  
-Calma, cunhada, você não entendeu o que meu querido irmão quis dizer. – começou George iniciando uma reverência, porém reconsiderando tal ato após refletir que Hermione falava sério em azará-los. – Não vamos deixá- la subir _sozinha_. – ele então ofereceu o braço à noiva que o aceitou relutante.  
Os três subiram as escadas deixando Harry, Ginny e Tonks para trás e seguindo para o quarto de Ron. Eles pararam em frente à porta. Nenhum ruído podia ser ouvido. Até mesmo Pixitinho estava quieto.  
-Acha que eles se mataram? – sussurrou George  
-Isso não é engraçado – retrucou Hermione soltando seu braço.  
-Espere! – falaram os gêmeos em uníssono, ambos impedindo Hermione de bater na porta.  
-O que foi agora?! – perguntou ela indignada.  
-Shhh! – Fred tapou sua boca. – Vamos ouvir o que está acontecendo.  
-Ver se esse Explosivim decapitado não vai fazer bem à nossa saúde mental. – falou George puxando algo de suas vestes.  
-Orelhas extensíveis? – questionou Hermione incrédula. – Vocês devem estar brincando!  
-Não, não, cara Hermione. – começou Fred também tirando um dos artefatos das vestes. – O que acontece é que com as nossas novas invenções, as pessoas passam a tentar arrumar formas de bloqueá-_las_.  
-Mas com isso elas acabam esquecendo das nossas antigas e fiéis invenções, que podem ser usadas livremente. – um sorriso maroto passou pelo rosto de George e um idêntico podia ser visto no rosto de Fred.  
-Aqui está – disse Fred oferecendo a dele enquanto, com um feitiço convocatório, fazia com que uma outra viesse voando do andar inferior.  
Sabendo que não tinha outra opção, Hermione pôs o artefato em sua orelha, o que lhe possibilitou escutar a conversa que ocorria dentro do quarto.  
-Eu não posso. Eu não posso. – ela ouviu a voz de Ron abafada, vinda provavelmente do canto mais afastado do quarto.  
-Ron - começou uma voz que ela reconheceu como a de Charlie. - , pare de repetir isso! Diga o porquê!  
-Eu não posso.  
-Repete isso e eu juro que vou te azarar! – dessa vez foi Bill quem falou.  
-Eu não sou capaz!  
-Chega! Agora quem vai azará-lo sou eu! – disse George.  
-Shhh! – exclamou Fred. – ele está falando!  
-Eu não... não tem... eu não sei o porquê!  
-Que ótimo! Estamos aqui há 20 minutos para ouvir essa maravilhosa revelação. Ron, você andou rolando escada abaixo ou algo assim? – perguntou Charlie irônico.  
-Se não, eu posso empurrá-lo... – Bill estava irritado.  
-Eu... er.. eu tive um sonho hoje.  
-Estamos chegando a algum lugar! – exclamou Charlie, e Hermione ouviu- o sentar-se em uma cadeira. – Continue.  
-Eu não vou fazê-la feliz.  
-Abandonando-a no dia do casamento? Com certeza não.  
-Deixe-o falar, Bill.  
-Eu não posso ser responsável por ela. Eu não consigo cuidar nem de mim mesmo! Logo ela vai perceber que sou um inútil e vai perceber o erro que cometeu.  
Hermione não precisava escutar mais nada. Largou a orelha extensível e abriu a porta do quarto antes que os gêmeos pudessem impedi-la. Contudo, eles foram capazes de lançar um feitiço que fez com que o quarto ficasse na total escuridão.  
-Ron, tenho plena consciência da pessoa com quem estou me casando, e é isso que faz de você tão especial. Você sempre foi assim e o amei por quase metade da minha vida.  
-Hermione? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ron, e Hermione pôde ouvi-lo tropeçar no que foi provavelmente uma tentativa de chegar até ela. – Quem apagou as luzes?  
-Nós. – responderam Fred e George.  
-Vestido? – perguntou Charlie.  
-Exatamente. – disseram eles.  
-Hermione, er... eu não... não sei o que dizer...  
-Diz que quer casar com ela. – falou Bill. – Claro que para isso ela ainda tem que estar disposta a casar com você...  
-Você... quer?  
-Acha que eu ficaria na escada escutando seus irmãos te ameaçarem se não quisesse?  
-Tem certeza? – perguntou ele com a voz fraca.  
-Hermione, querida, considere bem... Se quiser pular fora, a hora é agora. – disse Fred.  
-Te daremos todo nosso apoio. – complementou George.  
-Eu... entenderia... – disse Ron, sua voz quase inaudível.  
-Do jeito que você fala parece que quem não quer é você. – disse Hermione, lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos.  
-Tá brincando? Sempre foi você. Sempre.  
-Então por que ainda estamos aqui? – perguntou Bill.  
-Estava imaginando a mesma coisa. Fred, George, levem Hermione. A gente termina com o Ron aqui. 

.  
  
-Pronta?  
-Harry! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Você já devia estar lá dentro!  
-Eu estava a caminho quando Ginny comentou que era uma pena você ter que entrar sozinha na igreja.  
-Você quer entrar comigo? – perguntou ela ligeiramente incrédula.  
-Se você não quiser eu entendo...  
-Obrigada, Harry. – ela sorriu e pegou o braço do amigo.  
Caminhando sobre o tapete de flores que se estendia sob seus pés, Hermione viu Ron sorrir e se lembrou de algo que ele havia dito há muitos meses: "Quem disse que terminou?" De fato, eles estão só começando.  
  
Fim!!!


End file.
